thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey
'Skarloey '''is a saddletank narrow gauge engine. Bio Skarloey was built in 1864, and brought to Sodor along with Rheneas. He was stubborn at first, and refused to cooperate until Mr. Bobby came in to help. He learned sense after that, and became much wiser over the next decades. Later, he was in need of repairs and returned to find the railway had changed a lot, such as new engines like Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Duncan. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Livery Skarloey is painted red with white and gold lining. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 12 - Centenary of the Skarloey Railway *Season 14 - Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry and Duncan's Dive *Season 16 - Dodger's New Routine *Season 17 - Rules and Regulations *Season 18 - The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Down the Bridge, Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine, The Old Warrior (does not speak), High and Mighty, Diesel Domination, and Butch's Chase *Season 2 - Sea Stories, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, Hiro and the Express ''(cameo), Paul and Rusty, The Importance of Being Neville, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills (cameo), Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers, Don't Be Late!, and Luke and the Christmas Party *Season 4 - The Missing Tool and Harold and the Climbers *Season 5 - Thumper and the Avalanche, Creepy Cutting, and Smoke Signals *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan (flashback; does not speak), Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes (does not speak), Rheneas' Risky Ride, The Lost Breakdown Train, and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery, and The "Ghost" Warrior (does not speak) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love, Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Luke's Lucky Find, Old Engine, New Changes, Duke Does it Again, and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Arthur's New Route and Clean vs. Dirty Gallery GallantOldEngine16.png Snow32.png FaultyWhistles52.png TheOldBridge3.png SkarloeytheBrave38.png WharfandPeace27.png SkarloeyStormsThrough12.png SkarloeyinTheGreatDiscovery.png PushMe,PullYou46.png BlueMountainMystery29.png Don'tBotherVictor!36.png SkarloeyinKingoftheRailway.png Luke'sNewFriend84.png SkarloeyinSeason18.png TitforTat15.png TheGreatRace56.png|Skarloey with Sir Handel RunawayEngine6.png TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts71.png|Skarloey with Paxton DieselDoRight71.png|Skarloey with Peter Sam Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines